Hasta luego
by Alice150
Summary: Los sentimientos de Kairi al separarse de Sora.


**Hasta luego**

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, iluminado por una gran y extraña luz blanca al horizonte, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Había dos segmentos de tierra, en uno la tierra era blanca, comenzaba donde estaba la luz blanca y terminaba en donde comenzaba el otro segmento de tierra donde esta era de color café claro -arena pensé- que era donde yo me encontraba, parecía que estaba en una pequeña isla rodeada de neblina.

Di un pequeño paso hacia atrás al notar que la neblina que cubría la tierra blanca subió a mi montículo de arena. Miraba a mí alrededor sin saber que debía de hacer. Entonces escuche la voz de Sora, llamándome.

- ¡Kairi! – exclamo Sora mientras corría hacia donde yo me encontraba.

- ¡Sora! – le respondí, aliviada de verlo sano y salvo. Nos acercamos hasta donde estaba la línea que separaba la tierra blanca de la arena.

- ¡Ah! – grite sorprendida, el suelo había retumbado con gran fuerza haciendo que la tierra se moviera y casi me caiga de no ser porque Sora me tomo de la mano.

- Kairi. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes? Yo estaré contigo también – dijo rápidamente, mirándome a los ojos. Cada segundo nos separábamos más pero seguíamos tomados de las manos, el montículo de arena se estaba separando del segmento de la tierra blanca, me estaba alejando de Sora. – Volveré contigo. Te lo prometo. – Ambos nos estiramos lo más posible para seguir tomados de las manos. Lo mire a los ojos, a sus ojos azules. Era el azul del color de un cielo despejado o como el de un mar en tranquilidad. Tenia el presentimiento que no los volveria a ver dentro de mucho tiempo.

Ya solo teníamos entrelazados nuestros dedos, que poco a poco se separaban cada vez más y más. No quería separarme de Sora, no de nuevo. Desee que todo fuera como antes, los tres viviendo juntos, Sora, Riku y yo, en la Isla del Destino donde se encuentran nuestros recuerdos donde estuvimos juntos. Pero eso no seria posible, ya no.

- ¡Yo se que lo harás! – le dije a Sora y en ese momento nuestros dedos resbalaron y nos soltamos. Trate de estirar la mano para alcanzarlo pero era inútil, la baje al comprender que la distancia era muy larga. Sora extendió la mano hacia mi dirección, duro un poco de tiempo así hasta que la cerró en un puño y luego la bajo. Yo tampoco quería que nos volviéramos a separar.

El rostro de Sora parecía triste, no me gustaba verlo así aunque lo más probable es que yo tuviera la misma cara de tristeza que el. Entrelace mis manos y las puse frente a mi pecho, esperanzada que no pasara mucho tiempo para volver a estar todos juntos.

Apareció una pequeña luz y cayó dentro de mis manos. Mire hacia arriba, de donde había provenido la pequeña luz y vi el cielo cubierto de estas pequeñas luces blancas y doradas, parecían copos de nieve brillantes cayendo del cielo. Era hermoso. Voltee hacia Sora y también estaba viendo las luces que caían del cielo.

De repente una enorme luz exploto detrás de mí. Me voltee para mirar que había pasado y lo que vi fue sorprendente. Palmera crecían de la nada rápidamente, era algo mágico, la Isla del Destino se estaba reconstruyendo ante mis ojos.

Trate de buscar a Sora con la vista pero ya estaba muy lejos y casi no se le veía por la neblina. Parecía que me decía algo, hiso un megáfono con las manos para que lo pudiera escuchar pero apenas pude escuchar algunas palabras como susurros. Pero pude entender todo lo que trataba de decirme. "Nos volveremos a ver," fue lo que trataba de decirme, si… algún día, todos podremos estar juntos de nuevo.

Ya no podía ver a Sora por la niebla y de esta niebla empezaron a salir rayos de luces hacia el cielo para convertirse en las estrellas. Me sentía un poco triste por no poder estar con mis amigos ahora, pero sabía que algún día estaríamos juntos de nuevo. No pude evitar que me saliera una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al recordar los días que pasamos juntos en esta isla, donde nos divertíamos todos los días.

Al día siguiente, me levante y fui directamente a el Lugar Secreto de la isla bajo un árbol. Se llamaba así porque solo Sora, Riku y yo sabíamos donde estaba, jugábamos mucho en ese lugar. Parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada en todo este tiempo.

Fui hasta el final de la cueva donde se encontraban algunos de los dibujos que habíamos hecho Riku, Sora y yo. Me pasee alrededor de las paredes observando los dibujos con la luz que entraba por el traga luz de la cueva, todos estos dibujos me traían recuerdos y me detuve en uno que no había visto nunca antes o más bien le habían agregado un dibujo mas al dibujo que ya estaba hecho antes.

Era un dibujo de Sora entregándome una especie de estrella. Recordé que Sora y yo habíamos hecho parte de este dibujo, yo lo había dibujado a él y él me dibujo a mí pero solo habíamos dibujado nuestros rostros viéndose cara a cara y de perfil. Alguien le dibujo un brazo extendido hacia mí a Sora y este sostenía una estrella. Pude reconocer que el brazo y la estrella lo había dibujado Sora en algún momento, no era el mejor dibujante que digamos. Sonreí, me podía imaginar a Sora en el momento que lo estaba dibujando y volteándose hacia mí dándome una gran sonrisa como siempre lo hacía. Toque la superficie de la pared donde estaba el dibujo y no pude evitar volver a sonreír y que se me escapara una lagrima de alegría al comprender que no era una estrella cualquiera sino la fruta paopu.

La fruta paopu crece en los árboles de Islas del Destino y hay una leyenda sobre esta fruta. Se dice que la fruta paopu es "la fruta que une los destinos de aquellos que la comparten." Si compartes esta fruta compartirás tu destino con esa persona.

Me hinque y empecé a dibujar. Le hice un brazo extendido hacia Sora a mi yo del dibujo y en la mano le dibuje la fruta paopu.

Ahora compartimos un destino y estoy segura que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, no importa cuánto tiempo pase yo esperare a tu regreso. Porque esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.


End file.
